


Stay

by CottonCandyQueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Comedy, Couple, Depression, Haikyuu - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyQueen/pseuds/CottonCandyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has had a lot of people leave his life and now that his roommate has moved out, he's falling back in to the horrible depression that once consumed him. Can a stranger with an even stranger bed head save him from falling again...And will he stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> God I suck at summaries but whatevs. This is the first fanfic I will be posting and just so some of you know my first langue is Spanish so sorry if I screw up some words. Hope you guys enjoy~!

  
Kenma was feeling it again. He felt like he was sinking. He felt lonely and he hated it and he didn’t quite understand why tho, he craved solitude most of the time yet here he was feeling as if he needed someone in that moment. He also hated how hollow the house felt without his roommate being there to brighten it up. Hinata and Kenna had been living together for 5 years until his best friend decided to move in with his boyfriend recently. Kenma was happy for Hinata, he really was. He liked his boyfriend even tho he was socially awkward and sometimes scared him a little.Sure he was rough around the edges but he truly cared for Hinata and that meant the world to Kenma. But he couldn't denia that he wished that he had stayed because right after he left it felt as if he took all the energy and sunshine that once filled this room. Not only was his house now empty, he was also getting bad again. His depression creeped up from under the darkest parts of his mind to greet him once again. The voices in his head were a daily reminder to him that he was getting worst by the day. He hasn't taken a shower in a week, he's inky changed his clothe twice this week and he has only eaten a tuna sandwhich for breakfast. He was restless and not even video games could distract him. He wanted to be selfish, to call Hinata and tell him he needed him but he wouldn't do that. He knew Hinata would worry far too much and he'd put Kenma before himself. So there he sat, starring at the wall with an empty look on his eyes when suddenly his phone rings. He reaches in to his pockets to get his phone. He looks at the screen.

 

Shouyou~

Hey Kencat~

Just wanted to remind you to water the plants pleas! They better not be dead when I come and visit >3<

Also how r u?

"How r u?” Kenma asked himself “how am I?” over and over again with no respond. He wish he could tell about the fact that the plants were not being properly watered cause he hadn't left his apparent since he left. He wished he could tell him that he was sinking in to his depression again and didn't know what to do anymore. But he didn't say any of that.

  
Kencat~

I'm fine. And I make no promises about all the plants being alive at this point.

 

Shouyou~

KENMAAAAAAAAA >~<pleas take care of them! We spent a lot of time and money on them…

And…r u sure?

You know you can tell me anything…

Kenma felt tears sting his eyes. He took a deep breath and continued to write.

Kencat~

Fine I’ll go and water the right now…

Yes. I’m fine Shouyo.

He pressed sent and got out from the couch. He walked toward his room and changed his week old clothe for a semi clean stripped shirt and some short overalls. He looked at himself inter mirror by the dresser and saw how unkept, greasy and messy his hair was and how big the dark circles under his eyes had gotten. He walked toward the kitchen, took the watering can and filled it with water. Next he grabbed his dun hat and he was out the door for the first time in 3 weeks. It felt lest stuffy. He went down the hall and up some stairs that lead him to the roof. When Hinata and him moved in to this apartment they discovered that the roof was an amazing place for a green room. Hinata had been so excited and had so many ideas. He talked to the landlord and he gave them permission to work on the green room. There was already a type of shed made out of glass walls and it was perfect. They had bought,cleaned and planted everything. It was an amazing projected they did together. Before when he would come up to the roofs he'd have the faintest smile on his lips cause Shouyo would be talking about how he couldn't wait for his tomatoes and vegetables to grown. Now there was only silence as he walked toward the small green house. He looked around and some of the plants were already almost dead. He took a deep breath and sighed.And all of the sudden he felt pain in his chest. They had work so hard on these damn plants and now they're almost dead. Suddenly tears start to pile up at the corner of his eyes and they begun to stream down his face. He sniffs and wiped them away with the back of his hand. 'No. I don't feel like crying' but he can't stop the tears. He walks away from the green house and walks toward the roofs edge. He breaths in and begins to sob softly.

He sits at the corner of the roof and looks down at the city. New Yorks street are always busy and full of people and cars and noises and for some reason looking down and listening to the muffled sounds calm him down usually

But not today. He sobbed and sobbed. 'I hate this feeling. I hate how tired I am. God Kenma pull it together’. He continued to cry and he felt weak.

Out of nowhere a strong wind picked up taking his sun hat from his head. "Oh no" he said as he saw his sun hat fly away. He looked down to see where it had landed. When he looked he saw that it had fallen on someone's head. The stranger was holding a box about to go in to the apartment or so it seemed. He looked up with a confused expression and they locked eyes. Suddenly Kenmas heart stopped. He blinked rapidly. And the strangers eyes had gone wide as he dropped his box and rushed Inside. 'Huh?' Thought Kenma. He had stop crying. But was now left confused and without his favorite sun hat. 'Oh whatever. What does it matter. He could keep it, I don't care' he said wiping his nose with the back of his hand. He felt his eyes had grown puffy and still had tears in them. 'What a mess' he thought to himself. Suddenly. He heard the roofs door open. His eyes go wide. As he turns his head to look at who opened the door. It was the stranger that ran inside with his hat. He looked scared. "DONT JUMP OKAY KID" Kenmas mouth falls open and he raises an eyebrow "What?" He says squinting his eyes a bit out of confusion. The stranger cautiously walks toward him. As if Kenma was a cat and would run away at any given moment.

"I said don't jump. Look life may not seem great at the moment but I promise you it will get better-wow that sounds cheesy even for me" the stranger is 3 inches away from Kenma and all Kenma can do is stare. "Uh-ah look if you jump your friends, your family they will all be sad. Hell I'll even be sad so pleas" he extends his hands for Kenma to take as his right next to him. "Don't do this" he says looking terrified. "I- eh will help you" Kenma heart is racing. He looks at the hand and then at the stranger offering. He's tall and has a sturdy build. His hair is black and it looks as if he hasn't even brushed it.

Kenma suddenly feels his heart racing. 'Why does he care he doesn't know me' and as if he could read Kenmas thoughts the stranger speaks with a soft voice. "Look I care because you are young and I understand what it's like to be lonely and to feel hopeless"

And suddenly Kenma can't help but sob. He takes the strangers hand and gets up. And the stranger gasp. "Oh thank god" and hugs Kenma without a warning. Kenma is surprised by the contact but he finds it comforting. Suddenly dropplets begin to fall and it smell like rain. It begins to rain with a bit more force and all Kenma can do is sob in to the taller mans shirt. Kenma can't stop himself. He just needs to let it out a bit and the stranger is just holding him tightly which is making him want to continue to cry. Slowly Kenma takes some deep breaths to try to calm himself. After he himself is calmed down a bit it stops raining. They are both soaked but neither of them are thinking about that at the moment. He speaks softly. Barely even audible. "I wasn't really gonna jump. I just like the muffled sounds of the city from up here. And I haven't been doing to well and...thank you..." He hid his face in the strangers chest. The stranger chuckles. "Well this is certainly a good way of getting to know someone" he slowly backs away from the embrace. Kenma is a bit disappointed. "How about I take you out for a coffee or tea or something so we can actually meet and get to know each other properly" he says and Kenma wants to laugh a bit. It sounds as if he's asking him out. "I am your hero after all and I deserve to at least get to know the person I saved" he says with a smirk. Kenma scowls at him and his cockiness. 'Oh great. He's cocky' Kenma thinks to himself. "Sure. You pay" is all Kenma as he steps away from the stranger and looks at the floor. Suddenly he feels something being put on his head. He looks up to see his sun hat.<br />

"You dropped this" he says with a sly look and grin. Kenma pouts with annoyance. "Wipe that look of your face or I'm not going anywhere with you" he says in a neatral voice. The stranger laughs. "I think we hit it off quite well right now don't you" Kenma scowled at him. "Okay now will you do me the honors of coming with me to get some coffee" he says walking toward the door. Kenma follows. "Tea. I'm more of a tea person and sure" Kenma as they head out the door. "Anything you want pudding head" Kenmas eyes shoot open at his nickname. "Don't ever call me that again" he says trying to sound calm but it sounds more annoyed then calm. "It's Kenma" he says with an irritated look. "Fine then. I'm Kuroo but you may call me "My savior" he says with a smirk. Kenma wants to smack that smirk away. "One more comment like that and you'll be going to the coffee shop alone" he says and Kuroo laughs. Kuroo ruffles his wet hair and Kenma realized that he should really go get dried up. “follow me so you can go dry up at my place” Kenma says leading the way and can almost feel the smirk on Kuroo’s face. “Wow take me out for dinner first mister” Kenma shakes his head and grunts a bit. Kuro chuckles.

"You know this is the start of something beautiful. I'm telling ya" he says putting his arm around Kenma. Kenma tries to push his arm off but can't. "Why are you saying something so embarrassing" he rolls his eyes.

'Out of all the people. He had to be the one to catch me at a vulnerable time' Kenma thought to himself with a sigh. “oh well”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be trying to update as fast as I can~!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
